


The Next Step

by Ninfamari



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfamari/pseuds/Ninfamari
Relationships: Amada Ken/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 5





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiranerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/gifts).



Ken was waiting his girlfriend on the café for proposing her,thanks to Akihiko-san he have him a golden ring with a diamond and was for Minako–san .

Ken was nervous, he felt a could sweat sorrounding his neck .She Will accept? Or not? Could them be the perfect match? ,He didn't know

*Sorry for the wait " Makoto said ,Ken was surprise what she was wearing a blue dress with long hair . "Un Ken d-don't you are starting that much?"

Ken with embarrasment he pledge sorry for what he just did.

The lunch have passed to fast , after they finished Ken leaned on to his knees , Makoto surprised " What are you doing Ken"

"Makoto Niijima would you be My wife" Ken was nervous for her answer , Makoto burst. un to tears the he hugged him "Yes I be honored"

Then they kissed deep and passionate , then Ken put the ring on the finger and then they walked with holding hands they promised to said this to any one after the wedding of Ren and Ann

The next step was the marriage


End file.
